Once a Cheater, Always a Cheater
by xxjmm96xx
Summary: Once Patrick tells Robin he cheated on her with Lisa, she kicks him out. He goes to Jake's and tells his brother his troubles. What happens when Matt goes over to see Robin? Just how far will Robin go to get back at her husband? Rated M to be safe.
1. Old Habits Die Hard

"Get out!" Robin screamed, tears blinding her vision.

"Robin I-,"

"Just leave you piece of scum. You never even loved me!" she cried.

Patrick reached out to try and comfort her, but she wanted nothing to do with him. "Robin, it was a mistake. I promise it won't ever happen again."

Surprisingly, she went quiet. Then she started laughing.

Patrick stared at her in disbelief.

She picked up their wedding photo which was perched innocently on a nearby table.

"Funny," she said. "You promised to be faithful when you took these vows." She stared at him with her red-rimmed eyes.

Before he could open his mouth to apologize again, she swung her arm back and threw the picture at the wall.

The glass shattered into a million pieces, littering the floor.

"That," she said, pointing at the mess on the floor, "is what you did to our marriage and family when you slept with Lisa."

Patrick stayed where he was, stray tears slipping down his face. He watched his wife breaking in front of him and heard his little daughter screaming through the monitor. He listened to all this and knew it was him who tore everything apart. It was all his fault.

"Get out," she directed at him in a weak voice. Like all the fight had gone out of her.

This time, he obeyed. He could have stayed, worked her until she forgave him. But he knew that she needed to be alone right now.

He grabbed his coat from the hall and flung open the door. He took one last look at his wife before closing the door shut behind him.

Once he was gone, Robin collapsed on the couch, no longer able to hold herself up. She dissolved into heavy sobs, blending in with Emma's screams from upstairs. She tried to be strong, but it felt like someone was squeezing her heart, never letting go.

She wanted to get up and comfort her daughter, but how could she comfort someone else when she could barely hold herself together?

She could barely breathe as the sobs wracked her body, but she was clear on one thought.

She would somehow make that cheater pay.

* * *

At first, Patrick couldn't make himself leave. He stood outside the door, looking in the small window as his Robin, his poor Robin, was completely losing control all because of the things he did.

Only when his fingers became numb did he start walking away.

He had no clue where he was going to stay tonight, but then again, he should have thought of that before he decided to reveal to his wife that he slept with another woman.

He sighed, blowing warm air from his mouth onto his fingers.

Sleeping with Lisa had honestly been the worst mistake of his life. He had regretted it as soon as it was over, as soon as he was sober enough to understand the severity of what had just happened.

Lisa had been dropping hints around Robin about what had happened for weeks, and finally Patrick just couldn't take it anymore. He decided to tell Robin the truth, but that had obviously not blown over well. Not that he thought it would have. She had every right to be upset, but did she really have to kick him out?

So, with nowhere else to go, Patrick went to the place he always went to, to drown his problems.

Jake's.

The very place where this whole mess had started.

Old habits die hard, huh?

* * *

_**Short, I know, but I just wanted to get a feel for it. This is my first Robin/Patrick story and I really hope it's a success. Pleeeease let me know what you think!  
xoxo.**_


	2. Drunk Fighting

_**Thanks for the comments. Just wanted to say that Robin will not be portrayed as an a**. She is hurt and doesn't know what to do. Please just try to keep it in mind.**_

_**Enjoyy :D **_

* * *

Patrick walked through the doors of Jakes, getting blasted with the smell of stale beer and the sound of music over the speakers.

He instantly regretted coming here. He should have been begging Robin on his hands and knees to forgive him and take him back. But right now that wasn't an option.

He wiped a hand over his face, making sure the last of his tears were gone. Then he ambled his way over to the bar.

"Beer Coleman, and keep 'em coming," Patrick called, collapsing onto a bar stool.

As soon as Coleman turned around, sliding the beer across the counter, he saw what a mess Patrick was. "Hey, man. Who kicked your puppy?"

Patrick didn't answer, just took a swig of his beer, staring glumly into space.

"It's the old wife isn't it?" Coleman pried, trying to help his friend. "What happened?"

Patrick launched into the story about how he slept with Lisa and how Robin had found out, kicked him out and he ended up here.

"I knew something was going on with you and the pretty doctor," Coleman snickered.

"No, Coleman, there is _nothing_ going on. Did you hear a word I just said?" He brought the beer back up to his lips, finding it empty already. It was going to be a long night.

Coleman tossed him another beer. "Don't sweat it about the wife, Patrick. Robin will come around. She knows a guys gotta do what a guys gotta do."

"Thanks Coleman," Patrick said sarcastically at his friend's advice. He tried swallowing around the big lump in his throat. He could feel tears building up, but he would be damned if he let anyone here see him cry.

"Oh, and if you need a place to stay, there's room upstairs," Coleman added before going to flirt with a woman who had just showed up at the bar.

Patrick contemplated that while he grabbed a third beer and stood up from the stool. Looked like Jake's would be where he was staying tonight after all.

Patrick went over to one of the pool tables that weren't being used. He rolled the balls around on the table absentmindedly, thinking of Robin.

* * *

Matt Hunter sauntered through Jake's doors, feeling lucky. _I'm definitely going to meet a girl tonight,_ he told himself as he walked over to the bar.

He grabbed himself a beer and turned around, surveying the place. He caught sight of his brother and hurried over.

"Hey Patrick," he whooped, clapping him hard on the back. "What's shaking?"

Patrick turned to look at him slowly, just now noticing him.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Matt asked, becoming serious.

Patrick looked away, but Matt was persistent.

He grabbed his brother by the arm and guided him into a seat. He plopped down in another seat, turning it backwards and sitting with his legs spread.

"What happened Patrick?" he asked again. Matt rarely saw his brother like this. And why should he? His life was perfect.

"It's Robin," he managed to get out. He was starting to feel a heavy buzz from the drinks. But it was nowhere near enough to dull his pain.

"Aaw, what did you do this time? Forget you anniversary?" Matt chuckled, thinking it was no big deal. Whatever it was, he and Robin would kiss and make up in the morning.

"I slept with Lisa," he spat out scornfully. No one was taking him seriously and it was starting to piss him off.

Matt's eyes bugged out of his head as he stared at Patrick with disbelief.

Patrick nodded, seeing his reaction. "I kind of expected that," Patrick said. He knew Matt really liked Robin and he hated it whenever Patrick did something to hurt her.

Matt cleared his throat, slamming his beer bottle on the table. "You did what?" he asked, his voice low.

"You heard me," Patrick said, thinking it was a mistake to have told his brother. Then again, he would have found out soon. Everyone would.

Patrick looked the other way so he had no clue of the fist that was swinging towards the side of his head.

Matt's fist met Patrick's head with a crack. He hit him right near his ear, and he got a slight ring in it.

Patrick whipped his head back towards Matt. "What the hell was that for?" he growled. Considering what just happened with Robin topped with the beer, he was just looking for a fight.

"How could you do that to Robin?" His anger at Patrick was clear. But he kept his voice low, so that nobody around the bar heard. "She loves you and you just toy with her heart, just like any other woman. Well there you go Patrick Drake. Go be a player again and lose the best thing that ever happened to you."

Patrick stood up quickly, head spinning. Matt stood up too. Patrick was easily taller, but Matt was not backing down from this. Patrick was wrong and someone had to get that through his thick head.

Patrick lunged at Matt and they fought, throwing punches and bumping into tables, spilling drinks over innocent bystanders.

When Coleman came over to stop them, Patrick had a bloody nose and Matt had a split lip. They were both covered in bruises.

"Come on guys," Coleman whined. "Now one of you's gotta leave. You're costing me business."

"That's fine," Matt scowled. "I was just leaving." He backhanded the blood from his lip, and with one last glare at Patrick he slammed through the doors.

Patrick sighed; this was so not his night.

His wife already hated him, and he didn't need his brother to hate him too.

He thought about going after him, but the drinks were just too enticing.

He was aware that he would have a serious hangover in the morning. But it was better to be drunk then think about how he was not going to wake up beside Robin in the morning.

* * *

Matt stormed to his car. He could see his breath in the night. It was going to be a cold one tomorrow.

Matt wasn't drunk; because of Patrick, he had only one beer. The cold air cleared his head and he realized maybe fighting with Patrick wasn't the way to go about making things right.

He jammed his keys into the slot and cranked up the heat. He peeled out of the parking lot, having no real destination.

He thought about Robin, all alone in her house, taking care of Emma and probably filled with grief. It made him angry at Patrick all over again.

He decided to go see how she was doing. He put on his blinker and drove down the street.


	3. Cheating Heart

Robin heard a soft knock on the door and she jerked her head up.

She stood up slowly, and she could feel her face all puffy from crying. She really wasn't in the mood for any visitors.

Then a thought came to mind; what if it was Patrick.

She rushed to the door and before opened it, straightened her oversize shirt and pulled her hair into a tighter ponytail. She knew she couldn't look all that good in sweat pants and no makeup, but it was Patrick after all.

She inhaled and opened the door…

And met Matt's gaze.

"Hey Matt," she exhaled.

"Not that happy to see me huh?" he asked, somewhat joking.

She stepped aside to let him in. She was wary at first, but he was Patrick's _brother_, not Patrick. He want anything like him.

"I'm just not in the best of moods," she confessed, going back down to sit on the couch. She had a pint of Ben and Jerry's on her lap and Emma's monitor on the table in front of her.

"Yeah, I heard what happened," he told her quietly.

She gave him a look of confusion and he sat down on the opposite end of the couch. He cleared his throat.

"I was at Jake's and I saw Patrick there," he started.

Robin's blood boiled. Of course Patrick would be at Jake's. He was _always_ at Jake's; even after he got kicked out of the house, he blew his money on booze. That was probably where he picked up Lisa in the first place.

Matt saw her eyes darken and he rushed to finish. "He told me what happened and I really let him have it."

She glanced at him, a smirk on her face.

"No, I'm not kidding," he insisted. "I know he is a lot bigger than me, but when I heard he cheated on you, I don't know…" he trailed off.

"You defended my honor?" she chuckled. She wondered how she was even joking around when she felt like her heart was broken. But for some reason around Matt, she felt comfortable and safe. She knew without a doubt that he would do nothing to hurt her. Not like Patrick.

"Yeah something like that," he smiled, noticing her change in attitude.

It was then that she noticed the bloodied lip. She gasped. "Does that hurt?"

He shrugged, trying to make it no big deal when in actuality it was throbbing.

"Here, let me go get something," Robin said, and she stood up, placing the melting ice cream container on the table.

She hurried into the kitchen, feeling better already. She was being useful instead of just sitting around feeling sorry for herself. And she actually felt a little flattered that Matt would defend her like that. The ache she felt for missing Patrick was fading to a dull throb, as least while Matt was here.

She ran a paper towel under the faucet, turning the water on cold. When it was soaked, she wrung it out and carried it into the room.

"Really, you don't need to do anything. It's fine really," Matt told her.

She sat closer to him on the couch and leaned towards him. She reached out with the paper towel and placed it over his lip.

She noticed him wince. "That hurt?"

"Not at all," he grunted. She started to wipe the blood off.

He grabbed her hand, pain radiating down his mouth. But he felt another feeling too- an electric shock at the touch of their hands.

She leaned back taking her hand off his mouth, but didn't pull away from his touch.

She could tell the way he was looking at her that he wanted her, and wanted her bad. She needed comfort right now, but could she really get it from him?

Then again, on the other hand, this could be the perfect way to get back at Patrick for cheating on her. Sleeping with his brother was low, and she didn't want to hurt Matt.

But when he leaned towards her, pressing his lips to hers, she responded. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't make herself stop.

She was already picturing Patrick's face when he found out about this.

Matt nibbled down her neck, ignoring his own pain. He was surprised that she didn't push him away. But she was hurt and confused and he shouldn't be doing this…but he didn't stop either.

Somehow the clothes ended up on the floor and they were covered by a blanket. He was stroking her hair as she lay on his chest.

"This was-," she started.

He looked at her and put a finger over her lips. "Shh, don't say that," he warned.

"Say what?" she asked, her hair falling over her face and tickling his face.

"That is was a mistake, because to me, it wasn't," he answered honestly.

"I was actually going to say it was exactly what I needed," she smirked at him.

"Well that's okay then," he said, kissing her again.

* * *

Patrick had had one too many drinks, so he had taken up Coleman's offer to stay in a room upstairs.

He insisted though on going back to his house to get some of his things. But if he was being honest with himself, it was to see Robin and Emma one last time; he wasn't sure when he could go back home.

Coleman was stern and told him that he wasn't going to drive because he was too messed up.

He decided to walk to his house rather than take a cab.

He was already almost there, but it was a far walk and he was regretting not taking a cab. The cold air was sobering him up though, and the pain of losing Robin was that much more apparent. He didn't want his last time seeing her to be drunk though. Maybe he could still get her to forgive him.

He saw their house, looming up in the distance and he jogged up the front steps.

He kind of hoped Robin was sleeping, so he could just peek in on her without getting into another argument. He didn't really want to explain why he had bruises all over his face either.

He tried the door, but it was locked. Cursing under his breath, he fumbled around in his pockets with numb hands before producing the key.

He slipped it in the lock and turned it. He leaned into the door, pushing it open.

It was dark and quiet inside. He figured everyone was sleeping.

He sighed and ran a hand along the wall on the right side of the door, feeling for the light switch.

Finding it, he flipped it and light flooded the room.

It illuminated two shapes on the couch who stirred when the light got turned on.

"Robin?" Patrick stated timidly. Then realizing who else was there he screamed, "Matt?"

He couldn't believe his eyes as he saw his brother and his wife tangled together under a blanket on _his_ couch, in _his _house.

Matt jumped up and began pulling on his pants while Robin just looked at him from the couch. He heard Emma crying over the monitor.

"Guess you know how it feels now, don't you?" she spat.

Boy, did he ever.


End file.
